


Can't cope

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, OOC!Wade, Past Stony, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wade is a comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Tony destroys himself after Steve leaves, Peter tries to help





	Can't cope

**Author's Note:**

> When I say they 'go home' I do not mean to Stark Towers' - I mean a small house similar to Clint's and when Tony 'Goes to his labs' I mean the basement has be transformed into his lab
> 
> Ok anyway this is set after the events of Civil War (cinematic one) and yes as I've said in the tags it's PAST stony and Wade is OOC comforting

As soon as Steve walked away with Bucky he knew he had lost his husband. He watched the pair walk away as his heart shattered and his breathing became stuck in his throat. His vision got blurry, no no he can't be having a panic attack. "Dad!" He heard distantly.   
"Dad!" It was closer "Dad!" A figure in blue and red appeared. He tried to push the person away, fearing Steve had come back to finish the job. Hands cupped his face "Dad breathe, follow my lead in and out" he couldn't focus "Dad" Peter said slowly and he stopped trying to push him away "Breath, in and out" he slowly did, his breathing became normal. He helped Tony up by placing one of his arms around his waist, supporting him as they left the building. He didn't ask once what happened to Steve, he saw the traitor walk off with Bucky in his arms. If he wasn't in a state of shock when he saw them he would've punched Steve.   
As soon as they were home Tony locked himself in his lab before Peter could even blink. He let him, today had been exhausting, physically, mentally and emotionally. He laid in bed, after a long shower, replaying the day. One simple contract and yet Steve just couldn't sign it. He understood why but he just can't fathom how that turned into a civil war, between two people who most thought to be soulmates, who would grow old(er) together. But Steve couldn't let go of his past and that anger of Steve choosing his past over his future made Peter stand up and punch a deep hole into his wall. "Baby boy?" That voice startled him, he turned around and on his window sill was Wade "Hey" he said a bit sheepishly   
"Bad day?"  
"The absolute worst"   
"What happened?"  
"A civil war that ended with Steve leaving my dad for someone else"   
"That little slim bag! Where are they now?!?! I'll cut his dick off!" Wade half yelled as he unsheathed his katanas. Peter gave a small smile to his boyfriend's antics "I wish I knew, I've got a few choice words for him myself"   
Peter looked like he was about to cry, Wade put his katanas back in place as he hugged Peter. The dam broke and waterfalls fell down Peter's face. Wade didn't say anything but his comfort was enough. After a few moments his crying stopped and he just held Wade. "Can we just go to sleep now? And will you be here in the morning?" He asked  
Wade kissed his temple "try and make me leave" Peter gave him a small smile as he tugged him to bed.

In the morning Wade was snuggled to his side, he didn't wish to wake him up so he snuck out to the kitchen. "Friday?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is my dad still in his lab?"  
A moment of silence "Yes"  
"Did he go to bed last night?"  
"No, he has been tinkering away since you arrived home"  
"Has he eaten or had anything to drink?"  
"He has only had multiple cups of coffee"  
"Multiple?"  
"15 to be exact"  
'God dammit dad!' He lightly tapped his fist into the kitchen counter, then placed his face into his hands. 'That isn't healthy'  
He grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. With both items in hand he went down to his dad's labs. He could see his dad working through the tough glass door. His back was to him. First he knocked and waited. After a moment of silence he called out "Dad it's pete, I've got an apple and some water for you. Friday said you've only consumed coffee since we got home. That isn't healthy dad"   
No movement or flinch or anything to indicate that he had heard him. "Friday?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you open this door?"  
"I'm sorry but I cannot, the access has been overwritten to the entire lab, All I'm allowed to do is to talk to you and him"   
'Stupid stubborn man!' Peter thought as he pulled his fist back then slammed it into the door.   
No scratch or dent "I would not advise that, this is reenforced, not even Hulk could smash this open" that didn't deter him as he pulled his fist back again. But a hand on his arm frightened him "Like Friday said, no" Wade said softly, Peter gave a reluctant nod and placed the items on the ground in front of the door. He walked back upstairs with Wade.

  
Tony saw Peter walk away with Wade, he saw the bottle of water and the apple but refused to grab either. All he wanted was his coffee, Friday had advise him against drinking so much coffee but he didn't care, he has a giant hole in his chest and nothing was filling that. So he did want he did best, destroy himself. Block others out and destroy himself. Steve was that one person who filled up the hole inside him, made him want to live again, that stopped him from locking himself in his lab after a failed mission with his gentle voice and soothing words. He is Tony world, the sole person he wants to live out his days with. Hell they even have Peter! But as the sun started to set on the second day since his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on he grabbed his 25th cup of coffee and kept tinkering at his suit, making upgrades and fixing small things to make it more efficient. "Tony-"  
He pressed some buttons rapidly and disabled Friday, sick of hearing her voice nag at him, telling him to stop like a mother would. 'This isn't healthy' she would said 'Go talk to someone, talk to Peter.'   
He didn't care, he was numb and hollow and didn't want anything or anyone. As soon as he saw Wade, in one of the reflections from a piece of metal, stopping Peter, despite disliking the man, he was relieved. Someone is there for Peter, since he has given up. He would cry but he couldn't. There wasn't enough liquid in his body left because as soon as he got back yesterday he sat in the dark lab crying. He sobbed himself to sleep however it didn't last long as his PTSD started up. First Steve appeared, a loving husband. Then Bucky appeared, he punched Tony and Steve stood to the side, for a moment. Soon he joined in, but was on Bucky's side. Supporting Bucky and not Tony. A flash. Steve was on Tony, bringing his shield down onto him. The crack of metal jolted him from his sleep. Looking at the clock it couldn't have been more than five minutes. So he took up drinking coffee, refusing sleep.   
"Ah" he hissed as he was brought back to the present by the blow torch burning his index finger. He placed his index finger in his mouth, to cool it, but still continued his work.

  
"Rhodey" Peter said into his phone as he sat on the couch with Wade a week later "How's the recovery going?"   
"It's going well, I'm close to being able to walk by myself. How is everything for you?"  
"Honestly? Not well but Wade's being a big comfort right now"  
"That's good" a pause "How's Tony?" He asked slowly   
"Bad, getting worst by day" he sighed "He hasn't eaten or taken any water, Friday told me before she was disabled from his lab that he was on his 25th cup of coffee and that was a week ago. I've tried to talk to him but I get nothing" he said with frustration tinting his voice "Rhodey are you allowed to leave rehab?"   
"No, I'm sorry Peter, they said I can't go until I can walk by myself without stumbling"   
Peter was gravely disappointed, Rhodey was his last chance of getting Tony out, but he didn't let this show "It's fine, I hope the recovery is quick and if I get an update on Tony I'll let you know"   
"Thanks Peter" they both hung up.  
He let out a disappointed huff. Wade opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Peter wouldn't give up on his dad, unlike a certain someone. So he tried to give him some food and water. This time, however, Tony's back wasn't to him. The sight horrified him, his face was still bruised from the fight but the eyebags were so large that he couldn't tell where the eyebag stopped and where the bruises began. He looked thiner than usual, his skin almost white with how pale it is. His hands were a mess of black and red. "Dad" he pleaded through the glass "Please come out, please eat something, please drink something other than coffee" Not even a glance towards him "Dad please I hate seeing you like this, I know Steve broke your heart but please don't block me out, please don't destroy yourself" he was close to sobbing "Dad please" nothing, no movement changed, no gaze fixated on an object to signify he was listening to him. He stared at Tony for a long while. But then it was time for him to do back upstairs "Nothing?"  
"Nothing. And I've got no one to help get him out. Rhodey is in rehab and Vision is in the wind. Pepper won't pick up my calls or answer my texts. This is so god damn frustrating!" Peter punched the wall, leaving a giant gap in the plaster.   
"Baby boy" Wade said as he got up and placed his arms on his shoulders "We'll work this out"

  
Tony tinkered and tinkered with this, that and everything in between. His mind running through algorithms and upgrades he could make. Not once did he pause, he didn't want to think about anything else. He ignored Peter just like he's ignoring his growling stomach that's screaming for nutrition. All to stop the feeling of his heart shattering, again and again and again. If he stopped he would be caught in that loophole and he was certain he would never leave.   
Days and nights blurred into one, Tony couldn't remember the date, time or the last time he had something other than coffee in his system.

It was three weeks before Tony took one of Peter's offerings, the apple. Peter was over the moon when he found out "Wade! Dad took an apple!" He said as he walked into the lounge room. Wade stood up, jumping slightly like a child receiving a present "Yes!"   
Peter hugged him "It's about time for some progress!"

But two weeks passed, Tony didn't take anything else and got worse. Peter almost couldn't recognise him. "He's getting worse" Peter said as he paced in the lounge room "We-" the doorbell rung. 'Strange, all our friends are too occupied at the moment to visit.' He shared a look with Wade and gave him the silent 'Stay here' signal as he snuck up to the door.   
He opened it, took one look and almost slammed the door shut. But a hand was place on said door, preventing it from closing. "What the fuck are you going here?!" Peter growled angrily, he is not one for swearing but seeing this man made him extremely angry. He heard Wade quietly get up when he heard his outburst but held his hand, that was hidden behind the door, up. Silently telling him to stay there. "Peter, I just wanted to see if you're ok"   
"Why do you care?"   
"Because you're my son, I care about you"   
"It didn't seem that way a month ago when you abandoned me and dad for Bucky. You took one look at him and left us!" Peter said with hatred laced into his words  
"Which is why I'm here, to apologise"   
"It's been a month, so too little too late"   
"Peter please don't be unreasonable"   
"UNREASONABLE?!" Peter yelled "You left me and dad, for Bucky. You abandoned us. You stranded the one person who cares for you, who opened his heart only to you after going through some horrendous experiences that left him with some serious trust issues. You deserted your husband. Now I've got to take care of him, without you."   
Steve was shocked "Peter-" before he could finish a blue blast hit Steve's chest, sending him backwards. Peter whipped around and saw his dad standing there. Tony stepped into the doorway as Peter stood there in shock. Another blast hit Steve's chest "Don't you" another blast "fucking dare come" blast "into me" blast "and my son's house" blast "with your" blast "lies" a huge blast that sent Steve to the front gate of the small place "Cause we ain't buying it." Tony walked to the edge of the porch "And if you have any sense you'll never come back" Tony turned his back to walk back inside   
"Tony" Steve said as he got up. In the blink of an eye the rest of Tony's suit appeared and was on him in the next blink. Rockets appeared from his shoulders, down the sides of his arms and legs and he held up his hands, blasters heating up "I said go!" Tony roared. Steve jumped back but bowed his head and left.   
Tony walked back inside, passed a shocked Peter. But Peter saw where he wanted to go and shot a web at the door handle "Dad please don't go back in there"   
Tony turned to him and took his suit off. He looked so broken, bruises merely there, eyebags were huge, his cheeks sunken in, his eyes were dark. "Dad" Peter whispered but couldn't say anything more before Tony collapsed. Before he could touch the ground Peter caught him. Tony started sobbing as he held Peter. Peter just held him tightly "That was brave of you dad"  
"It was so hard, I just want him back" Tony continued sobbing, his voice so broken  
"I know, I'm proud of you though"  
Tony squeezed him tightly  
"Well, this is a private family I'll just go into the next room" Wade's voice startled them both  
"Wait" Tony croaked as he sniffled, his sobbing coming to a halt. Wade stood in the lounge room, Tony got up and let go of Peter "Thank you Wade, for looking after Peter" Tony held out his hand  
Wade looked at him in surprise, then at his hand sceptically "I haven't got any more armour or tech on" Tony said with a huff, Wade's face lit up as he shook his hand enthusiastically "Pleasure was all mine" he was grinning like an excited child, Tony gave a small smile "So who's up for pizza and a movie?" It was Peter's turn to smile, happy his father was back to himself. "I am! I am!" Wade was jumping slightly as Peter nodded his agreement "Me too"


End file.
